


A Captain's Uncertainty

by writes_with_sass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, With a smidge of angst, and a pinch of melencholy, but lots of cuddling, like cotton candy, post-daichi's tooth, so mild spoilers if you're not caught up with the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writes_with_sass/pseuds/writes_with_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daichi collided with Tanaka and avulsed his tooth, he had to miss the rest of the match against Wakutani, returning at the end to see the crows win without him. I think I'd be a little sad that I wasn't a part of that. Daichi's got a case of melancholy and Suga comes to the rescue. Hey, even the strongest of foundations can be shaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain's Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to my gift exchanger! <3 and to everyone else!!!
> 
> And thanks to my sister who looked it over for me (^3^)
> 
> Please enjoy <3

The steady beat of raindrops on foggy glass registered in the back of Daichi’s mind. He lay on his bed, on his back, with one hand tucked under his head and the other held aloft in his line of vision. Between his fore finger and thumb, he held his tooth. It was white, for the most part, but in the slopes of the crown there was discoloration. Daichi frowned at the evidence that he didn’t brush his teeth well enough. He rolled the molar and looked at the bottom, where the dried blood left stains on the enamel and where the tooth had avulsed from the socket. Daichi swiped his tongue over the empty space in his arc of bottom teeth. He dipped the tip down in the crevice and poked around gingerly. It was still a little tender and tasted metallic from the blood, but that was all overshadowed by the fact that he actually had a hole in his teeth.

It wasn’t like this was a new feeling, though. He had gone through this 30 times previously as a child. He remembers leaving molars under his pillow in the night almost monthly when he was 8, and receiving 10 yen coins in the morning. 

What was jarring to Daichi now, as he lay in his room, with college pamphlets tossed on the floor, and a laptop closed on his desk, was that this was permanent. No replacement molar would grow back this time. He wasn’t a shark. He wouldn’t get a 10 yen coin this time either. No, instead he’d have a gaping hole in his smile that people would stare at or that he’d get food stuck in. He’d probably have a hard time eating anything cold or enjoying fresh, hot ramen. 

Daichi clenched his fist and felt the tooth bite into his palm. He lowered his hand so it sat on his chest and closed his eyes. He allowed the drumming of the rain to fill his senses as he breathed in deeply and then let it out slowly, until his muscles relaxed and he began to drift off.

...

A small, circular weight lay on Daichi’s forehead. He removed the hand behind his head without opening his eyes and felt for the object before picking it up. Daichi opened his eyes and looked at a 10 yen coin. He blinked once, twice and looked to the right at Suga who smiled innocently and chuckled.

“I heard you lost a tooth.” He raised a plastic bag into Daichi’s view and waited for Sawamura to sit up.

“I didn’t even hear you come in, Koushi.” Suga sat down on the bed and opened the bag.

“You were sleeping. Your mom said you might be, but I told her I’d come up anyway.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. I had my eyes closed for a few minutes.”

“You were snoring.”

“I don’t snore.”

Suga snickered, “It was kind of cute, actually. How I imagine a kitten would snore.”

Daichi grumbled.

“Anyway,” Suga said, lifting two sodas out of his bag, “I brought you something!” He offered one to Daichi who took it and set it on the bed next to him. Then Suga took two meat buns, wrapped up still, and offered one to Daichi as well. Again, he took it and set it on the bed. Suga pouted his lip but he had one last trick up his sleeve. He offered a chocolate bar to Daichi, the kind he occasionally snacked on when his sweet tooth was nagging him, a milk chocolate shell surrounding gooey caramel and pretzel. But Daichi didn’t even glance at it.

Suga let his hand fall to the comforter beneath him and sighed, “Sorry, Dai, I should’ve brought smoothies.”

Daichi made a noncommittal noise and kept his vision trained on the pile of dirty clothes that he should probably put in his hamper.

“Does it still hurt?” Suga asked, looking at the bruise on Daichi’s cheek. He lifted his fingers and brushed the blue and yellow skin.

Daichi leaned into Suga’s touch and sighed. “A little,” he said.

Suga smiled sympathetically. He grasped Daichi’s chin as gently as he could and turned Sawamura’s face so he could look at him. Daichi met his eyes and Suga could see the smoldering anger and sadness reflected in his pupils.

“Daichi…” he started. Daichi held his gaze, looking back expectantly. “No one is mad at you for leaving the game. No one thinks you’re a weak captain, or a weak player.”

“Hm.”

“In fact I heard Hinata and Kageyama talking about how cool you looked when you walked off with a ‘blood soaked’ towel pressed to your face.”

“It wasn’t soaked…” Daichi mumbled.

“But you left an impression on them. They probably think you’re some badass.”

Daichi snorted half heartedly.

“And Ennoshita was amazing on the court, you saw how well he encouraged the others,” Suga said with a smile that echoed his pride.

“Yeah…” Daichi shifted on the bed and let his shoulders slump. 

Suga read the atmosphere as lightning framed the window. He let his bag drop and moved the snacks so he could scoot closer to Daichi. Daichi responded by leaning into his side, asking for contact. Suga gladly provided it with a warm arm wrapping around Daichi’s waist, pulling him until he could use both his arms to hug Daichi properly. Suga pulled Daichi’s broad shoulders to his chest and the other boy lay his head on Suga’s shoulder.

Daichi sat still for a moment, listening to Suga’s even breathing, relishing his comforting presence. He breathed in time with Suga before sighing again. Suga responded by rubbing his back in big, slow circles. 

“You’re so strong, Dai. You’re the strongest captain I know,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s hair. He kissed his crown.

Daichi shifted so he could wrap his own arms around Suga, “Am I?” he asked incredulously. His fingers twisted and squeezed in Suga’s shirt. If he was so strong then why didn’t he restrain himself when he went for that last receive? He should’ve seen Tanaka and stopped himself from diving.

“You are,” Suga said, squeezing his fingers individually to massage them into Daichi’s shoulder blades. “If you think that little mistake yesterday has made anyone think lowly of you, you’re mistaken. If anything, spitting out that tooth made you a god to Nishinoya. And Asahi stepped up after what you said to him. He actually helped boost Tanaka’s confidence.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Daichi mumbled, and Suga wasn't sure if he meant about Asahi or himself.

“Daichi, Daichi,” Suga almost whined, he ran his fingers through the dark brown locks. “Don't be so hard on yourself. Second years don't just get unanimously voted to be captain every year.”

“Suga, it's an unwritten rule that that's how it works.” Suga chuckled, partly at his own silliness and partly because he'd finally gotten Daichi to sass him back.

“Having you as our captain is an unwritten rule too,” Suga offered. Daichi responded by nuzzling closer to Suga’s neck. 

“If you say so,” he sighed.

Suga poked Daichi with his index finger between the shoulder blades and made him flinch. “Just because we’re reaching the end of our time on the team doesn’t mean you can let your captain’s composure falter,” Suga said and he poked Daichi with two fingers this time, a little harder. “The team needs you to be their base. You support us all.”

Daichi felt the pit in his stomach ache as he ran his tongue over the empty space in his smile, “But they don’t need me, that’s the point. I was watching the last part of the game and I saw how well Chikara supported them. What’s the point of a third year staying when they’ve been replaced?”

Suga stilled, his hands ceased their comforting ministrations. Daichi also froze, he lifted off of Suga’s shoulder and looked at his co-captain, “Fuck, Suga. I’m sorry. I didn’t mea-”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Suga bit. His eyes looked fiery and impassioned, his jaw was set in a hard line. Daichi immediately shut up under that gaze. He knew he was in trouble. “Don’t you ever dare say that again. We stayed because we loved playing volleyball- because the others wanted us to stay. We stayed because they needed us. And you- you’re their captain. They look up to you,” Suga punched him in the stomach to emphasize the period.

“Gotcha,” Daichi wheezed, “sorry.”

Suga rotated and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s shoulders. They both fell back onto the bed and Daichi was relieved that Suga’s seriousness had passed. He wasn't sure how much more punching he could take before he had a bruise on his stomach too. But suddenly he felt hands, soft and gentle, under his shirt. They rubbed where they had just abused a moment ago, and Daichi hummed.

“I also brought ice cream, if you're interested,” Suga said, tracing the faint lines of Daichi's ab muscles. He looked up and caught Daichi staring at the ceiling, eyes a little forlorn, “Daichi-”

“I was just thinking about how much they've grown, you know?”

Suga paused, “Who?”

“Everyone,” Daichi said. “When I came back to the game, I saw how strong they are. Ennoshita really was amazing, and it made me realize something.”

“What's that?”

“That they're going to be okay without us.” Daichi touched the bruise on his cheek and smiled, “It just sucks that it took me a missing tooth to figure that out.”

Suga laughed and pushed with his arms so he could raise over Daichi. He looked down at his captain and smiled, “I'm so proud of you.”

Daichi raised his hand and cupped Suga's cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb over the commissures of Suga's mouth. He lifted his head and reached to kiss the setter, as gentle as he could. When he fell back onto the bed, Daichi pulled Suga with him so he was laying on his chest. He ran his fingers down Suga's back and then Daichi’s arms wrapped around him.

“I really want to make out with you right now,” Daichi said in a hushed voice, surprising Suga a little.

Suga walked his fingers up Daichi’s chest and tapped his nose, “Maybe after your mouth heals. I don’t want you to get an infection.”

Daichi grumbled, “I didn’t say we had to use tongue…”

Suga rolled his eyes and lifted his head off of Daichi’s chest so he could send Daichi a raised-eyebrow-look. Daichi responded with mock innocence, “What? I didn’t.”

Suga leaned up and kissed Daichi’s cheek, right over the bruise, “Can you live with that, just for right now?”

“I guess,” Daichi turned his head so he could kiss Suga in return, capturing the back of Suga’s neck and bringing his lips to meet Suga’s beauty mark.

“Another thing,” Suga jabbed his hand under Daichi's ribs, making the captain break his kiss, “Don't ever worry me like that again.”

“Sorry, Koushi,” Daichi apologized, rubbing his side, “I'll do my best.”

Suga smiled and laid his head back down. He slipped his hand under Daichi’s shirt and explored the contours of his abdomen while Daichi rolled the molar between his fingers.

After an hour, they went downstairs where Suga had stashed the ice cream in the freezer. Equipped with spoons, they went back to Daichi's room to play video games, deciding on a two-player war game Tanaka had been spouting about for the last week and a half. Suga was absolute rubbish, although he was mostly distracted by the pint of brownie batter ice cream in front of him. They worked together to take a stronghold from the enemy, Suga sniping from a tower as Daichi ran into enemy territory to pick off any unfortunate strays.

When it was nearly 8 and they were sprawled out - Suga with his legs on the bed and body on the ground and Daichi lying on his stomach on the bed- with their ice cream containers dried, Suga asked if he could stay the night. It wasn't the first time, but for some reason, this time when Daichi nodded, he felt different. He felt as if a great pressure had dissipated, like he had just finished a race of hurdles, or a balloon of air had deflated in his chest. He felt relieved that when he left the team and graduated in the coming months, he wouldn’t have to worry. But he also felt fervent to get back on the court so he could fight.

Daichi and Suga changed into clothes for the night and sat on the bed thinking about how their little chicks had grown. It wouldn’t be long before they would be flying completely on their own. While the two fell asleep clutching each other tightly, the rain turned to mist and the molar rested atop a 10 yen coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell with me about these two on tumblr!!!! http://les-snugglemuffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
